


Oxygen

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A B/A fic set long before 'Surprise/Innocence'





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.
> 
> Title and lyrics by Nik Kershaw
> 
> Lyrics in Italics

It was late as I swung my bag through the open window and crawled in after it. I’d dusted five vamps and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I hid my bag in the bottom of my trunk, tucked my hair behind my ears and then turned to go to my dresser. What I saw made me stop dead.

A huge bouquet of red and purple/black roses lay on the centre of my bed. Next to them was an unlabeled CD. I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding and made my way over to take a closer look.

Tentatively I removed the card from the cellophane and undid the envelope.

‘Buffy

I realise that I don’t tell you nearly often enough what knowing you and being with you means to me, so I’m taking a step to put that right.

I hope you like the flowers, although beside you they have no beauty.

Please listen to the CD. I know the lyrics are not strictly correct (you’ll understand what I mean) but they say everything I’m trying to (and failing miserably!).

Forever

Angel’

I swallowed and then picked up the CD. Putting it in the stereo I pressed play. Notes played on an acoustic guitar filtered their way into the room, closely followed by a man’s voice.

_I take each breath as if it is my first_  
_I hold it there so deep inside me, until I’m ‘bout to burst_  
_I speak each word as if it is your name_  
_I move my lips, I taste the moment and still it feels the same_  
_Your hand moves, and so does mine_  
_Our hearts beat, our bodies keeping time_  


_You are my oxygen_   
_I breathe you in, I breathe you out_   
_You are my oxygen_   
_You are my love, you are what life’s about…_   


I knew that I had tears running down my face but I didn’t care. This was so beautiful. I’d never felt this loved before. The song continued.

_I take each breath as if it is my last_  
_You never know what came so slow could leave us oh so fast_  
_I take each step as if it is to you_  
_I hear your voice, I feel your presence in everything I do_  
_My body sleeps, your lips revive_  
_Our eyes meet, and I know I’m alive…_

I was crying out loud now, but they were tears of happiness. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I was so glad Mom was out of town.

_I’m nobody without you_  
_If you were not here what would I do..._

“Hey, what’s with the tears?”I propelled myself into his arms and smothered him with kisses.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

_You are my oxygen_  
_I breathe you in, I breathe you out_  
_You are my oxygen_  
_You are my love, you are what life’s about_


End file.
